


Summer Romance

by PixieBelle



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, F/M, Fluff, Los Angeles, Love, New Relationship, Romance, SDCC, San Diego Comic-Con, Sex, Summer Romance, doctor who - Freeform, happiness, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is a young actress making it big in Hollywood. She is invited to be a guest star in the Doctor Who Christmas Special. </p>
<p>Belle meets Matt Smith and of course romance follows. The couple embark on a summer romance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

Belle was a massive Doctor Who fan; she had watched it religiously since its reboot in 2005 and had fallen madly in love with David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor like most!  
Belle was a 27 year old actress, born and raised on the south coast of England before moving to London to study drama after leaving school. Since leaving drama school Belle had been catapulted into Hollywood superstardom. Belle had won a Oscar for Best Supporting Actress in one of her first film roles and it hadn't stopped since then. No one was more surprised then her. 

Mentioning in interviews that she was a huge Doctor Who fan Belle had now been invited to be the guest star for the 2012 Christmas Special. Belle couldn't believe her luck, she would appear in her favourite show, her number one fandom! Her inner fan girl was screaming with excitement, however Belle was still a little disappointed that she wouldn’t be acting alongside the Tenth Doctor but the Eleventh instead. He was good sure, but Belle wasn’t a massive fan (yet) she was still getting over Ten, regardless she was super excited to be a part of the show, a Christmas companion no less!

August 2012 - Walking into the read through Belle could see and hear Matt straight away as he laughed and chatted with what must have been some regular crew members and friends. They sat next to each other that week reading through their lines but Matt never said more then a few polite words to Belle, he appeared to be a little nervous around her.  
Later that month on set Belle spoke up, ‘Can you recommend anywhere good to eat? Or places to go in the city, I’ve never been to Cardiff before.’ Trying to make conversation during takes.  
‘Well if you want I can take you out to my favourite restaurant one night, it's a great little Italian place, give you a bit of a walking tour of the city?’ He blushed as he blurted out these words worried it was not the answer she was looking for.  
‘That would be fantastic.’ Belle smiled reaching out to squeeze Matt's arm, this was the most conversation she had gotten out of him yet!

Later that week at dinner Matt and Belle really hit it off, they spent the whole night right into the early hours of the next morning talking to each other. Matt was surprised how down to earth Belle was, she never mentioned Hollywood, celebrities or winning awards instead she wanted to talk to him about his interests and family, everyday things and all the things she missed about living in the UK - the Marmite, chocolate bars and watching the soaps like Eastenders.  
‘If you’re ever in LA give me a call.’ Belle smiled writing down her details on the back of the bill. Belle blushed ‘You know I was so disappointed when you joined the show, I had been so in love with the Tenth Doctor I just didn’t want to get to know Eleven but I think you’ve changed my mind. Thanks.’ Belle hugged him as they said goodnight.  
The rest of the filming flew by and Matt and Belle became great friends, chatting non-stop during filming and often eating out together in the evening.

December and Belle was back in the UK for a few days to do a couple of interviews and photo shoots with Matt to promote the Christmas Special for 2012. Matt was beaming with a massive grin as she walked into the studio for the shoot, he was so happy to see her again. Belle gave him a small hug and kiss on the cheek. After an hour or so they found the friendship they build on set again, Matt joked with her and flirted a little! After the shot they had dinner together again, wished each other a Merry Christmas and hugged each other goodbye, a hug which maybe lasted a little longer then it should? Saying goodbye sucked, but Belle reminded Matt that if he was ever in LA to give her a call and Matt hoped he could somehow get to America soon and spend some more time with Belle.

 

‘I’m coming to LA! I have a film role so I’ll be in town for the summer.’ Matt was so excited as he sent her the email, he hoped so badly she would want to see him, the idea of a hot summer, a film, LA and time with Belle filled Matt with excitement.


	2. LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is in LA

A few days after he arrived they found a time to meet for dinner.

After the meal they walked along the beach front together, no one noticed them. The view was stunning and Matt couldn't quite believe he was here, an actor making a movie in Hollywood. Quietly they sat down on the soft white sand together watching the sun go down.

Talking and hanging out did feel a little different to the UK, they were on Belle home turf now, they weren’t working together just two friends hanging out. Belle stretched out on the warm sand, her t-shirt revealed her flat stomach, Matt felt his heart skip a beat, she had become his dream girl. As they talked Matt also worked his way down to the sand, lying next to Belle, eventually they turned to face each other than without even thinking Matt kissed her, they were so close it was the only thing to do. Belle didn’t stop him instead she kissed him back, rolling onto her side to get closer, then they stopped and parted, both started to laugh.   
‘I really enjoy your company Matt. I’m so glad you’re here for the summer.’  
‘Me too.’ He beamed.  
Matt reached out to her and ran his hand over her hair.   
‘Do you want to spend the summer with me?’ Belle bravely asked. ‘I mean you’re single? And so am I. I know you live in the UK but maybe just a summer romance?’  
‘There is no one I would rather spend the summer with then you.’ He smiled as he kissed her again.

They would spend their time in LA together and do everything a couple would do; they would go hard and then go home. It sounded perfect, all the fun, excitement someone to share an LA summer with but none of the commitment, they were both young and loving life.

He would be in town for 8 weeks straight with this film although 1 week was already gone. Then he would be over for a few other things before summer was over.

A few days later they lounged by Belle’s pool, Matt was loving seeing Belle's world. They chilled together, hugging, kissing and just lying in the sun together while Matt learnt his lines.   
Belle asked ‘When are you shaving your hair?’ running her hands through his long floppy hair as they lay next to each other on the deck, his script in his hands.   
‘In about 2 days?’ he said vaguely. It had only been a few days and they were yet to sleep together, she looked at his hair and wondered now or later? She thought to wait. At the moment he was still returning to his hotel in the evening.

A few days later Matt was sent to get his head shaved, Belle went with him; she had the summer off work and was happy to help Matt on his new journey. They met with the director and Belle listened to them chat and sat with Matt as he got ready to shave his head. He laughed; excited to see how he would look! Belle watched on as his beautiful locks fell to the floor. Matt laughed and laughed, within 10 minutes it was all over, there he was! ‘So what do you think?’ he grinned rubbing his head. ‘It’s different.’   
Later that afternoon they finally got to be alone and kissing M ran her hands over his shaved head. ‘It’s sexy.’ She finally admitted with a smile.


	3. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting hot!

A week later and the Doctor Who series 7 final was to air. The show’s producer and a handful of others were in LA for some meetings, Matt had agreed to meet them in a bar to watch the show together, he asked Belle if she would like to come with him, he didn’t tell anyone. She was nervous about it, so far no one knew about them, this would be their first ‘couples’ outing although they were not to call each other ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’. Also the chemistry between them was now electric and they both knew they wanted to sleep together, this could be the night! Matt was nervous getting ready, checking he looked casual but good for Belle he also jammed a couple of condoms he had brought a few days before into his wallet, he wanted to be prepared, he was so nervous and excited. 

They were the first to arrive after Belle picked Matt up. They sat in a booth at the bar, the staff knew they would be there and the TV was already tuned in ready to go. Matt’s biggest worry was someone recognising Belle but she kept herself quite out of the media’s gaze and assured him this was a bar where the press wouldn’t be looking for celebs.  
Matt was crazy about her and loving every second with her, they sat close together and made out like a couple of teenagers, until Matt felt Steve come up behind him.  
Steven was as shocked as anyone to see their Christmas guest star from last year there sat with Matt making out with him! Matt smiled and introduced Belle.  
‘Yes I remember her Matt!’ he exclaimed.  
Matt laughed ‘We caught up when I arrived in town and...’ he didn’t know how to finish the sentence.  
M jumped in saying ‘Hi!’ offering to buy them some drinks.  
Matt stayed at the table trying to explain to Steve. ‘Does she know?’ he asked.  
‘No.’ Matt replied.

Under the table they held hands so no one would see; they hadn’t kissed or cuddled since everyone arrived. Most of the team knew Belle from when she appeared on the show but Matt nor her said anything about them being an item.  
The table gave out claps and cheers as the show finished, Belle wrapped her arms around Matt’s neck kissing him on the cheek ‘Well done’ she beamed. He felt ten foot tall. A few more drinks then everyone began to leave. ‘Time to go?’ Belle asked.  
‘Sure’.  
As they climbed into her car Belle asked ‘Do you want me to drop you back at the hotel or do you want to come back to mine for a bit?’  
‘I would love to come back to yours.’ Matt blushed.  
As they drove home Belle spoke of how much she had loved the show this year, he totally forget she was this award winning actress, she was so down to earth and now a fan of his!

They arrived home, ‘Drink?’ Belle offered  
‘Maybe just some water, I’ve had a few beers already tonight!’ Matt smiled.  
They curled up on the sofa together, quickly they embraced and began kissing, slowly at first, Belle ran her hands over his shaved head, then they began to lie down on the sofa, Matt on top of Belle, Belle wrapped her legs around Matt, they both wanted each other so badly. After a good few minutes Belle asked ‘Shall we go upstairs?’ They were quick to jump up, smiling and laughing, nervous giggles.

Belle began to undress for Matt, as he emptied the contents of his pockets onto the bedside table, ensuring his wallet with condoms were within reach. He bit his lip as she stood there now totally naked. Matt had removed his shirt, (Belle had loved running her hands over that perfect stomach the past few days) but his jeans where tight with his erection pressed large and hard against them. Belle walked over and started to kiss him again, he ran his hands over her body; he had to remind himself to slow down his mind not to get too excited. Belle reached down unbuttoning his jeans, his light blue boxer shorts proudly popped out as she undid the zip and pulled them down off his hips. Then she got onto her knees, with both hands she pulled at the waist band of his boxer shorts pulling them down to his knees. Matt ran his hands over his shaved head, exhaling loudly, placing his hands behind his head Belle began to kiss the tip of his penis and allow it to slide into her mouth, slowly she began stuck on it and run her tongue round and round. He groaned, she could taste him and knew that this being their first time together he would not be able to hold off for much longer so then she stood up and laid on the bed allowing Matt to remove his jeans from his around his feet.  
He climbed onto the bed and on top of Belle, he kissed her passionately and she felt his erection press against her stomach. After a few more minutes of kissing he reached back to his wallet and pulled out one of the condoms, she could have explained she was on the pill but she didn’t want to get into sexual health right now and she actually found it very sexy to watch a man put on a condom. He grinned as he completed the task, ready to go his eyes said. This time he came in closer to her and she spread her legs either side of his, he ran a hand down between her legs, she was dripping wet and easily he slid inside of her. She gasped as he entered her, it had been a while. Matt pressed himself into her hard and deep, slowly to begin with he looked deep into her eyes a deeply serious look in his eyes, the passion, the desire he was fierce and wanted her so badly, it didn’t take long for him to begin to pick up speed and have Belle groaning and shaking below him. With a few more thrusts he had come deep inside of her. He let out a deep moan. They both smiled at each other, kissing, Matt smiled and starting to laugh, he couldn’t believe how perfect this moment was.  
As he climbed off and rolled to the side Belle turned and smiled ‘You are amazing, spending time with you.. I really enjoy it.’ she said kissing him.  
‘We’ve only just begun!’ he laughed. M pointed to the ensuite bathroom and Matt ducked off to fix himself up.  
He walked back in a few moments later completely naked he stood there in the moonlight staring at the stunning view through the massive windows. ‘Come back to bed.’ She giggled; Matt jumped back in and cuddled close to her.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks later on a day when they were both out working on their separate projects the news broke that Matt was to leave Doctor Who. He hadn’t said a single word to Belle; they hadn’t really spoken much about work but still something this big? To begin with she was shocked and upset as a fan of the show and personally that he hadn’t told her, she wanted to pick up her phone and call him straight away, but as she sat and though about it for a while she was sure his phone would be ringing off the hook from friends and family he didn’t need someone else called up asking ‘What the?’ Then Belle figured that Matt would of told her if he could and she understood in her own work when you get a role but you can’t say anything until it’s officially announced and the fact he would probably really appreciate having someone who knew the business to talk to tonight and so she kept quiet and was home early before Matt and when he walked through the door he looked exhausted. Belle wrapped her arms around him holding him tight and whispering ‘Well done, I bet that was a scary day for you.’ She sat and listened to him as they ate and although 2 years younger than him Belle gave him some good advice from her own experience in the business. 

After Matt's big news they both ha 6 weeks of almost normal life. Both were working and coming home to each other every night, cooking dinner, cuddling on the sofa, making love. 

It was scary then when Matt's film rapped and it was time to going home for a while. They had been having such an amazing time but they both had to remind themselves it was only meant to be a summer thing.  
Matt returned to London for a couple of weeks now with commitments to the show and filming the 50th anniversary episode. They had little contact during this time, partly due to being so busy but also remembering the rule was still only for the summer and only while in LA, this wasn't meant to be full time or committed, just fun. However they thought about each other often even if they didn't say it. Rumours of their relationship had made the magazines with some shots of them taken in LA a few weeks earlier hitting the press. This made Matt very popular with his mates as they quizzed him trying to get as much gossip as possible, he was tight lipped although he did like to give a cheeky grin when acknowledging something which might be true!

‘My friends keep asking about you’ he laughed during a rare phone call.  
‘What do you tell them?’ Belle giggled.  
‘Nothing, I tell them to mind their business, I tell them what happens in LA stays in LA, so then they ask if the can come to LA!’ He laughed.

The weeks passed quickly and soon Matt would be back on Belle's side of the world attending Comic-Con. They had previously discussed Comic-Con and knew they would both be there and would be able to meet up and have some fun, so a week before Matt sent Belle a message 'See you at the Con?'  
'You will! What days are you there?'  
'In Friday night, leave Monday morning. Working Saturday, Sunday.' You?'  
'Arrive Thursday, there all weekend! Give me a call when you arrive.'  
Matt wanted so badly to write 'I miss you' but wondered if it gave off to much if only he knew Belle was thinking the same, he wanted to say how he hadn't been able to stop thinking of her constantly since they parted and how excited he was about seeing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday night and Matt arrived in San-Diego (not quite LA but close enough), he checked into his room with just one small case on him as he had left so much still at Belle's place and it also wasn't a long trip, just a week and then he would be back on a plane home again. He tried to give Belle a couple of calls but no answer.  
Belle was stuck at a business dinner, 3 hours in and she would rather have been doing pretty much anything else at this point, it was a really boring dinner with a bunch of big bosses who funded the franchise she was there to promote.  
Later as the evening wound up she checked her phone and saw a message from Matt saying 'In the hotel, call me.' Her heart skipped a beat and it didn't take long for her to make her exit. Excited she called him 'Where are you?'  
Matt was just falling asleep when she called and it took him a second to register, 'Hey! Sorry was just dozing off, I'm at my hotel, do you want to catch up?'  
'Yes! Are you hungry or not?' Belle quizzed him.  
He paused thinking for a minute 'Not.'  
'Good I've just spent the last 4 hours at a dinner! I'll meet you downstairs at your hotel if you like?'  
'Sure I’ll be there in a minute.'  
Thankfully Belle's dinner was at a restaurant only a couple of minutes from Matt's hotel, thankfully everything around Comic-Con was pretty close. She left the restaurant and walked down the street, there were a handful of people outside, she took the time to say hi and was then kindly left to get on her way.  
Matt was there in reception waiting, he rubbed his eyes and zipped up his jacket getting ready to go back out into the evening. Matt wondered how he should great Belle, it had been more then a month since they last saw each other then he remembered what they had agreed to go hard, then go home, there was no shame in acting madly in love, to have the best summer ever, with this when she walked into the hotel lobby Matt embraced Belle in a massive hug, kissed her and instantly they were back, together, happy and a couple. Staring at each other, they grinned, 'I’m so happy to see you again, I've really missed you.' Belle beamed.  
'Me too, I haven't stopped thinking of you.' Matt replied, it almost sounded like more than a summer romance.

'Do you want come up to my room or...?' He didn't quite know what their plans where. Belle smiled holding tightly onto his hand, 'Sure.'  
'So this is how the other half live.' Belle laughed as she entered his room.  
'I guess you have one of the best rooms in town' he laughed.  
'Yeah, but that's a joke you know I'm not like that.'  
'I know' Matt laughed 'Maybe we should stay at yours then? I haven't unpacked yet, been too tired.'  
'That's OK, you're tired, let's stay here tonight.' She said kicking off her shoes and sitting on his bed.  
Matt came up close to her and climbed onto the bed, she placed her hands either side of his face and began to kiss him passionately. It didn’t take long until they were both naked and madly making love, loud and passionately! Matt’s body was still super toned and smooth, Belle loved it, so sexy.

As they woke the next morning they smiled, ‘Good morning’ she beamed.  
‘If every moment could be like this.’ He said pushed the hair back from her eyes. Matt grabbed his phone and held it above their heads taking a handful of snaps of them together, in bed. A photo he would later look at every morning. 

That morning, Belle still dressed in the same clothes and Matt with his case together jumped in a car and were taken to her hotel, sure pictures were taken as they left the hotel hand in hand.

Quickly Belle showered and changed before they headed to the Con. Saturday they were both busy working but managed a few catch ups backstage together.

He beamed, so happy in the moment. They were inseparable all weekend and they were not shy to show how they felt about each other although many would have found it hard to believe that this was only short term.

Backstage there were tons of photographers and press it wasn't really much of a space to chill out, they posed together for a few photos, it didn't bother them, they were having fun together and quite happy to share that, he held her close and smiled. As she had appeared in the show they were able to talk about the show and she could talk about her experiences and take about his role.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday at the Con

The next day, Sunday, they woke again and made love again, this time though Belle was on top and towards the end Matt was pushing and thrusting his hips up into her, as Matt then took a one final thrush with Belle bouncing up and down on him he twisted throwing Belle off the side of the bed.   
To begin with they laughed, Matt came just as she fell off so it took him a second to realise what had happened, he opened his eyes feeling Belle was not there and heard her cry out. ‘Ow my god, are you OK?’ Matt called.   
‘My wrist, I fell on it.’ Belle was in pain but she laughed, ‘I’m OK, how are you?’   
Matt laughed looking at the wet sheets trying to work out where he came! In Belle, on the sheets, over himself. Belle got up clutching at her wrist,   
‘You sure you’re OK?’ Matt asked.  
‘Yes but maybe time we get ready to head out.’ Thankfully Belle found the whole thing really funny despite the pain she was in, that was part of why Matt was falling for her so hard.

Still Belle’s wrist hurt as they arrived, ‘Maybe you should get it check out.’ Matt told her, someone quickly arranged for Belle to head over to a medic’s room and have someone see to her, Matt sat next to her like a concerned boyfriend as she got checked over.   
‘What did you do?’ the medic asked ‘So I can get an idea of what you may have done.’   
‘I fell out of bed.’ She replied, Matt tried not to laugh placing his hand over his mouth. Her wrist was sprained; she had to sit there for 20 minutes with an ice pack on it before they bandaged it up. ‘You don’t have to wait if you have somewhere to be.’ Belle said.   
‘No, no I did this to you.’ He laughed ‘The least I can do is make sure your OK.’ He said getting up to perch next to Belle on the bed wrapping an around her he kissed her ‘I really do care about you.’   
‘I know.’ She whispered back. They both knew their feelings were growing. 

Later Matt looked around for a pen ‘Anyone got a sharpie?’ he asked, ‘Give me your wrist.’ He told Belle, she placed her arm out in front of him and he began to write on her bandage. 'I’m Sorry' he wrote then drew a sad face turned into a flower then <3 Matt xx he didn’t write love just drew the heart in front of his name.   
M laughed ‘What is this?’ she said pointing at the sad flower.   
‘Well I’m sad because you’re hurt but then a get well flower’ he laughed looking at his silly doddle.

The rest of the day people asked what was wrong with her wrist she gave a mix of ‘I fell out of bed’ to ‘ask Matt’ to ‘practice safe sex!’ depending on who asked.   
In one panel she was on someone asked and she replied ‘I fell out of bed.’   
One of her co-stars asked ‘What were you doing on the bed?’   
Keeping it family friendly she said ‘Jumping on the bed.’   
‘Was anyone with you when you were jumping on the bed?’ the friendly banter went on.   
‘Yes, someone who calls himself the Doctor but he wasn’t a very good doctor when I got hurt!’

Matt found it all hysterical when he heard later; ‘I’m so sorry babe.’ He kept saying for the rest of the day.   
‘You owe me!’ She demanded and he teased her again when they went to bed that night, ‘I’m just going to lay here and take it.’ She said, ‘You’re not getting anything out of me tonight.’   
Matt took it as a challenge went down on her and made her wriggle and scream like never before.


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of summer?  
> I want to re-write this, I have 3 different ending in my drafts so this could change.

After the Convention Matt was also heading back to LA he had a few more promo events to attend on behalf of Doctor Who, although his flight to LA was not with Belle once he arrived instead of going to the hotel booked for him he jumped into his own taxi waved goodbye to the rest of the team and headed over to Belle’s house.  
‘You get more and more beautiful each time I see you!’ he beamed wrapping her in a massive hug as he arrived. 

He found time to pop out to the shops over the next couple of days between work, he wanted to buy her something and do something special to say sorry for the bedroom accident. He brought her a beautiful bunch of flowers and a Tiffany sliver necklace. That night he arrived home before Belle, he laid the gifts out on the table and set about cooking for her. It felt so natural now, the two of them almost living together, coming and going to work. Belle was blown away by the thoughtful dinner and gifts. It was a real 'Boyfriend' thing to do and after dinner she worn only the necklace for him.

Belle didn’t want to interrupt his work or be seen as a bad influence, instead the following few mornings he would call a taxi and head down to the hotel to meet the rest of the team at exactly the time they all needed to depart, he didn’t want to be seen as being lazy or taking a holiday while working, he attended their dinners in the evening without Belle and then when everyone went to bed Matt finally got a taxi home to be with her. 

One night at dinner the topic of Belle finally came up as she was going to come and join them this night after dinner for a couple of drinks.  
‘So is this still just a summer thing?’ his co-star Jenna asked she could clearly see the difference in him between home and when he was out here with Belle.  
‘Yes. I mean we really haven’t discussed it.’ Matt trailed off.  
‘How do you feel about her?’  
‘Well I think she’s amazing and I care about her deeply.’ He said scratching his head, not looking at anyone.  
‘You are turning bright red!’ Jenna laughed, ‘You’re falling in love with her. Does she know this?’  
‘No way!’ Matt shook his hands in front of him, ‘Can we change the subject please.’  
Just moments later Belle walked in, Matt gave everyone a good stare making it clear you don’t discuss what we just discussed.  
Belle came and sat down next to Matt; wearing the necklace he had given her days earlier, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her. The rest of the night his arm didn’t move from around her. 

The next day Matt was due to leave for New York for a few days press and then back home to England. They both laid in bed together very quiet knowing the next morning would take Matt away and that essentially their summer was ending. They didn’t know when they would see each other again as Belle was about to start work on a new movie and Matt was now heading home to work on his final episodes of Doctor Who and to start looking into future opportunities. They had never discussed taking their relationship to another town, the rule was still LA and summer was now over.

‘Matt.’ Belle asked, Belle was curled up under Matt’s arm running her hand over his chest.  
‘Yes.’ He replied.  
‘Do you think about what will happen? I mean for us now we're at the end.'  
‘No’ he paused ‘I’m so happy right now, in this moment. I’m not even thinking about tomorrow let alone what will happen in the future.’  
‘I think I'm going to struggle with you leaving more then I thought I would 3 months ago.' Belle said looking into Matt's eyes.  
Matt leant in to kiss her. ‘Belle, I think you know I’ve been falling for you and falling hard, if we lived in the city of country I would...' Matt paused not wanting to say more or to upset Belle. 'Both our futures are uncertain and I don't know if I would manage to make a career for myself here in LA right now, maybe one day? Or might return home.' Matt paused, what could he really say? Then he rolled over to face Belle. 'I know I probably shouldn't but let me tell you something, I am in love with you.’ He said touching her face. 'I really am, you don't have to say anything and I didn't plan on doing so, but thinking back of course I was going to, I mean for me it was love at first sight the day you walked onto set a year ago.' Matt looked at Belle. 'Not now but maybe we can say one day?'  
Belle smiled. 'Maybe. One day.'

Neither could really sleep then even though all was quiet, both battled with their inner thoughts and wondering what the other was thinking. Their goal to have just a fun summer romance clearly hadn't worked how they had planned, they had both developed strong feelings for each other but there was nothing they could do right now, they lived on different sides of the world with careers which didn't lend well to long distance relationships. A long distance relationship would surely lead to resentment, stress, heartbreak and neither of them wanted that, happy memories would be enough for now.

The next morning, their final morning was magical they got up and showered together which naturally lead them back into bed for the final time. Belle laid there naked as she watched Matt dress and pack his bags. He came over to the bed, wrapped his arms around her, buried his head into her hair, taking in her smell one last time. 'That was fun.' Belle said. Matt simply nodded, running a finger along the edge of the tear sneaking out from Belle's eye.


End file.
